Till Death
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Going to see his lover, an argument quickly turns into something Gibbs wasn't prepared for. Pre-slash and spoilers for last two episodes of season 9. Fair warning.


**Title: **Till Death

**Rating: **T

**Main Characters: **Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee

**Summary: **Going to see his lover, an argument quickly turns into something Gibbs wasn't prepared for.

**Warning: **Spoilers to last two episodes of SEASON 9. So...if you haven't watched them yet you may not want to read this till you have. Also pre-slash.

* * *

**Till Death**

CHAPTER 1

He approached the office and could hear Ryan on the other side as the door was partly opened. "Yes, Admiral Davis, my team is working directly with NCIS." Gibbs pushed the door the rest of the way open as she chuckled. "Yes, Agent Gibbs is, uh…" she paused when she saw him, smiling, "quite interesting." Davis obviously said something to get her to laugh before she added, "Couple stories of my own. Talk to you later," and she hung up.

Gibbs stared at the woman he had been seeing and couldn't get a read on her. He just couldn't and that angered him, especially when he needed to the most now with Dearing out there and doing who knew what.

"Admiral Davis, an old friend," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "So, heard about Maple. I thought we were so close," she sighed while shaking her head. All he could do was watch her, try to see what she was about and her angle.

When he didn't say anything she asked, "Want to grab a beer and discuss it?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh, I can see those Gibbsian wheels a turnin' even from here. What's up?"

"Defective artillery theory," he said pausing. "That one was yours."

"Yeah, it was. And I was wrong, again," she pointed out as she leaned over her desk. "Thanks for reminding me." He still tried, but he couldn't _**read**_ her. "This is the part where you tell me that we're all human…everyone makes mistakes."

Finally, he asked the question he's been wanting to. "That what it was Doc, a mistake?"

Ryan snorted and chuckled as she leaned back in her seat. "What is it you're accusing me exactly Agent Gibbs?" she asked with an amused smile that he didn't like so much. Times were getting dark and he didn't like it that she always seemed to have information on Dearing or similar situations at an exact moment, as if waiting for that right moment to give it to him instead of up front. He didn't like not knowing what she was thinking.

Gibbs leaned against the doorway and shook his head. "I don't know."

She seemed to finally read him and see that he wasn't happy. "Have you lost your mind?" she demanded.

"I don't know."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I don't know!" he snapped and finally stepped into the office. "With everyone else, Doc, I know. But with you…" He grit his teeth in frustration, seeing her get up from her desk and towards him. "God, I'm trying here."

"Oh and for an introverted intuitive feeler like you this must be intolerable." She stopped in front of him.

"Why do you always have to talk like this?" he demanded, exasperated with the way she spoke.

"Like what?"

"Why can't you just be like a regular person?"

"Like a person?"

"Like a normal person."

"Like a human." She stared at him. "Like McGee."

Stopping, he stared at Ryan. "Wh—"

"Don't," she interrupted and suddenly had a sad face that he could read. In the blink of an eye she went from looking like an unreadable psychiatrist to a vulnerable woman. "In a minute within meeting that young man I saw what I needed. Gibbs, that man doesn't hide anything, especially from you." She sighed and framed his face with her hands. "Especially from you," she whispered.

Gibbs stared into her eyes and could suddenly read her. And he didn't want to.

"And you know that." He shook his head, but she interrupted him. "Yes. I've seen the looks Gibbs, from both him and you. At first," she said shaking her head and stepped back to give them both space, "I couldn't get a read on you. I thought, "Yes he knows about the man's feelings—who doesn't with the way his eyes never lie?—but doesn't return them but also hasn't said anything to hurt him." Because you are anything but malicious when it comes to someone's loving feelings, Gibbs."

All he could do was stare at her as all he's tried to hide was laid out on the table.

"But you do," she sighed, looking away. "You do love him back. Don't you?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"…What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit it."

She was crazy. He wasn't going to admit anything, especially something that he's been working to hide.

"Say it Gibbs." No he wasn't going to. "Say it." She was crazy. Besides, what the hell did she know? He didn't— "Say it Gibbs!"

"Fine! I love Tim! Happy now?"

Ryan stared up at him before taking the steps to close the distance between them and softly asked, "Then why are you with me? And not him?" Thankfully his cell phone vibrated and Ryan gave an amused smile. "Your phone has a knack for saving you."

Giving his own amused smile as she had no idea, he opened it to see he had a text.

_Check_

Frowning, he went over to her desk for more light and to see who it was from but it was from a private call. "Maybe it's from Dearing," Ryan said as she joined him. "He did his college thesis on chess. Maybe something happened."

Dialing Tony, he waited for him on the other end. "Boss."

"DiNozzo, what's going on?"

"I was just about to call you. So you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Just got off the phone with Vance's security detail," Ziva said. "He insisted on driving home alone, never made it."

"He's disappeared Boss."

"They have no idea where he is."

Glancing at Ryan he sighed as everything they discussed had to take a backburner. "I'm coming in." And with that he hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Won't be updated till the finale shows and I'm telling y'all, I am dying. Six days is six days too long. When I saw the preview for the finale, I about died. Then I watched it again and again. I can't wait.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
